The present invention relates to a low noise optical pre-amplifier for low light detection, and to optical systems employing such a low noise optical pre-amplifier.
Low light level imaging is important for applications ranging from photography to night vision. One example application is in helmet mounted displays, such that may be deployed on a helmet for a pilot operating an aircraft. Other applications include astronomical imaging. Low light levels may occur, for example, for night time imaging under overcast conditions.
Light detection systems include imaging devices that may employ focal plane array (FPA) detectors. Typically, an FPA will have very many pixels, each pixel appropriate for separately detecting a plurality of impinging photons. Light detectors and FPAs, however, eventually are unable to operate in ultra-low light conditions. At long range, laser illuminator and imaging systems, typically operating at 1064 nm wavelength, also fail.